


Prompt Five; Public

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foreplay, In Public, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: It was in the hallway, Lance was too much of anything and everything and Keith weren't sure why he stuck around him. It was quickly answered or at least his mind became quietened when he felt his boyfriend lean into him, lips placed over his.





	Prompt Five; Public

It was in the hallway, Lance was too much of anything and everything and Keith weren’t sure why he would stick around him. It was quickly answered or at least his mind became quietened when he felt his boyfriend lean into him, lips placed over his. Which quickly followed to him falling against a wall with a thud, Lance’s hands ensnared in his dark locks.

 

How easy it was to forget that not far away, the others were laughing probably at least one other person would be walking right this way. As if Lance was reading his mind, he moaned, flicking his tongue against the Keith’s. He truly will be his demise and he never wanted it to be any different.

 

The red paladin pulls the blue closer, arms encircling around the other’s slender waist. How easy it was to let it all fall away from beneath their spare of open-mouthed kisses, panting desperately against each other. How much friction as they slid until they slotted, fitting in together as Keith’s hands lower and grasp the firm rear of his lover. How easy, how so wonderfully easy was it let everything else fall away.

 

He was so much, too much as they stripped off each other’s shirt, hands knowing exactly where to go even as Keith whispers they should hide. Lance only answered in more kisses, unashamed and so helplessly his personal living hell. Both pain and delight as he pushed him with gentle nudges till he falls, unhinged and panting for more. Always more.

 

Lance strips the rest of their clothes off and laughs, so in control even them both even as he moans into Keith’s ear. He pushes Keith’s in between the cheeks, lubricant, thick fluid, already waiting, he had planned this. It was so ludicrous and lewd and he was unwound, completely at the mercy of this man, this incubus, his personal destroyer.

 

So, he reaches in and rubs his fingers across the puckered hole and stares silently as Allura startles. And he groans as Lance rides his finger forcefully, uncaring of the new audience.

 

He would ruin him. But he felt little reason to care.

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do for my wife, guys.


End file.
